my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Diggs
Isaac Diggs is the living embodiment of the phrase, "my life has turned upside down". Going from a young farm boy in a small town, to finding out he has a quirk, something his mother disdained about the world. And even finding out his father was a pro hero. Unsure of what lied ahead of him, he was shipped off to the Oz Hero Academy to discover his path. Appearance Isaac is a dark skinned young man with shaggy, mud brown hair and piercing green eyes with orange and yellow hints around the eyes. He has a triangular face covered in freckles just under his eyes. Prior to his entering of the Oz Hero Academy, he wore attire typical to a farm boy. This being a tattered white, long sleeve shirt with laces across the chest holding the collar together. His olive work pants held up by orange suspenders, the colors matching his orange work gloves. Physically Isaac has a toned, and muscular physique. After working as a farmer for a number of years he has been able to keep this physique and maintain it through the labor. He has no hero costume to speak of, however after joining the Oz Hero academy, and his encounter with the ace of the school, his choice of cloths changed. Going from his old farm boy attire, he changed to a more colorful attire. His white collard shirt has changed to a white button down, worn underneath a green military style coat with red shoulder pads. His olive pants were exchanged for blue dress pants held up with a gold cummerbund. Even his orange gloves were exchanged for a new pair with black x-shaped fabric that went up his forearm. Personality Isaac is a shy and reserved young man to begin with, not one to take a stand against bullies or to get into fights, he does as he is told and respects his elders. Living on a farm with his father he helps with keeping the house clean and with keeping his father in good health. Despite hardships he has a good heart that believes that people are naturally good. Quirk and Abilities Quirk Pulsar: An incredibly destructive light based, emitter type quirk. As Isaac has only recently discovered his quirk, he has little control over the power of it. Currently its only known effect is an explosion of whitish blue light that moves with enough speed and force to demolish cement pillars with relative ease. The quirk works by charging Isaac's whole body with light, appearing in the form of white lines that follow the veins in his body. After a few seconds of charging, Isaac yells and a large burst of the white explodes form his body in all directions. Due to this being light, there is a relative amount of heat that comes from it, although the effects of it are shown on another person as little more than a sunburn. The real power of the quirk is the explosive force of it that can throw people across hallways and demolish pillars. Due to the power of the quirk, there is also a strong weakness to match it. While it is possible there is a way for Isaac to control the quirk, at the moment it seems to work solely as a one of attack, with the after affects effecting the young man even after he has used it. This appears in the shape of extreme exhaustion or loss of consciousness. Equipment Trivia Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users